1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to decorative waterproof laminate panels for use in a bathroom or shower area, and in particular to an improved interior wall panel that is mildew resistant and that includes a decorative fabric embedded in a laminate sheet that can be permanently affixed to conventional wall surfaces, especially in areas of high humidity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ornate but functional construction materials such as tile in bathroom and shower areas is well known. Laminate structures are also known that include decorative and ornate characteristics combined with functional aspects for use in decorating and construction.
Bathroom and shower areas are subject to high humidity at various periods of time which often results in mildew forming on wall surfaces, requiring extensive cleaning. Because of the conditions of high humidity there are severe limitations on the use of decorative wall coverings such as fabrics and even wallpapers in bathroom areas because of the humidity restrictions. Decorative tiles which have been used in the past are expensive both in their construction and application. U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,810 issued to Michael Silverstein, Mar. 19, 1991 shows a decorative laminate and a method for making the same. As shown, a surface laminate provides a paper substrate wall covering having a surface laminate film to protect the composite material. U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,926 issued to Kowalski et al., Sep. 15, 1987 shows a multi laminate fire resistant decorative material that could be used for bulkhead panels in commercial aircraft. U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,724 issued to Bomboire, May 16, 1978 shows a composite textured product and a method of manufacturing. The product discloses a composite vinyl sheet material suited for floor or wall coverings.
Decorative materials such as fabrics are utilized for wall coverings, particularly for matching certain patterns that are used on furniture fabrics with wall decorations. Fabrics are not suitable in areas of high humidity such as bathrooms or showers in view of mildew problems and the like. Any wall covering material used in a bathroom should be able to be thoroughly cleaned even with harsh chemicals such as bleach to ensure the cleanliness of the area.
The present invention provides for a durable, aesthetically pleasing wall covering especially useful for bathroom areas and shower areas subject to high humidity and water that can be cost effective in its use and relatively uncomplex to manufacture. The invention allows for a great variety in the decorative an aesthetic patterns and designs that can be utilized based on numerous different styles of fabric patterns. The present also provides a unique appearance which allows visual fabric displays to be utilized as a wall covering.